


And I Am Coming Home (To You)

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Three.It would’ve complicated things, but they were already so complicated.





	And I Am Coming Home (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply and aggressively love this pairing. More than HalSin sometimes, and I LOVE HalSin. Naturally, this one ended up really long and it has a lot of exposition. 
> 
> While I'm at it, I'd heavily recommend the GuyHal works by LindenWaverly here on the Archive. They're just amazing at writing this ship!
> 
> Title is from "Sax Rohmer #1" by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few days, he drifted from place to place. Guy thought he needed to take a brief leave, to get away from his Lantern duties and take a well needed vacation. Only it only took about a day for him to get bored of the things he used to love doing. The movies he had missed just weren’t that interesting, he didn’t have any time to catch up on his favorite tv shows, so the only thing to do was find cheap bars to drink cheap beer in.

He would’ve loved to drive but there just wasn’t any time, flying across America to find new bars to drink in. He got into a routine, drinking and fighting and fucking his way through these dives.

In truth, there was a selfish part of him that had also taken this vacation to get away from Hal Jordan and he could have sworn that John knew it when he granted him the leave. He could see it in the way his lips quirked up, the way his unnaturally lit green eyes flicked over to Hal. Guy scowled at him and John granted him the leave.

Guy hadn’t flown faster than he did when flying back to Earth but, if he was being honest, he was counting down the days and the smudged pints of beer until he could get back to work.

He didn’t realize where he was, just knowing that the bar had been nicer than any of the places he had been in the past few days, somewhere on the wrong side of the coast. Guy leaned back against the old wooden bar, looking around at all of the various people, and that’s when he realized just where he was. He made eye contact with Hal Jordan of all people, who was currently letting a conversation with some hot young thing die on his lips. 

Guy watched as he mumbled something and pushed past her, making his way through the crowd until they were standing next to each other. The music was loud, some band playing shitty covers of songs neither of them had bothered to listen to, so Jordan had to lean in close to speak to him. He pushed in too far, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and making him shiver despite himself. Guy told himself it was just the contact that made him react, cupping his ear to hear Jordan better.

He caught the tail end of his sentence, listening as Jordan asked him what he was doing here, and he snorted. Beer splashed over his hand as he gestured around the bar.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

Jordan actually rolled his eyes and, for a split second, Guy thought about getting into a fight with him. It wouldn’t be hard, they had fought many times, often throwing punches at one another. Instead, he drank more of his beer and nearly choked on it when Jordan scoffed and spoke again.

“You really don’t know where you are, do you? You’re in Coast City, how did you not know that?”

‘Oh,” He said, suddenly losing his bravado. “I flew here, I didn’t drive.”

It sounded like a lame excuse, even to him. He puffed out a breath, sighing and tilting his head back to drink more beer. Guy knew that there was a part of him that was heading in that direction for a reason, even though he didn’t know that Hal had leave as well. 

Jordan looked smug but the fight fell out of him instantly, knocked out like a tooth from a hard punch to the face. Fight metaphors aside, he didn’t feel the urge to punch the smug look off of his snotty, handsome face. Guy’s eyes trailed along Hal’s jawline and he just felt one thing.

Arousal. Thick, hot, and pooling deep in his gut. It was either fight or fuck and it was looking more like fuck. 

Guy couldn’t live with Hal Jordan, he pretty much _hated_ being around him. But it seemed as if he couldn’t live without him either. After all, he had flown to his city without having to think about. They drifted separately and always managed to collide, head on, but it was different this time.

Because Jordan, _Hal_ , was looking at him with the same eyes. Hooded and dark, brown eyes flicking lower. His eyes swept from Guy’s eyes, to his mouth, down his chest, focusing on the bulge at the front of his worn jeans. He wore a smirk on his lips but it was more flirtatious than teasing. Hal leaned in once more and Guy didn’t have to force himself to stay rooted to the spot, those lips brushing up against his ear, on purpose this time.

“So that’s how it is, huh?”  
“Fuck off, Jordan.”

Hal laughed and it was an easy sound, one that made him lick his lips as he watched his head tip back. Hal took another sip of his drink, Cap and Coke like always, no lime. Unless he didn’t have the money, in which case he drank the cheapest rum they had with extra lime. The slices of lime in his drink nearly jumped over the rim of his glass as he finished it all in one go, lips smacking together. 

“So, you don’t want to get out of here then?”

He shouldn’t want to. Instead, he swallowed the rest of his beer in one go and set it down onto the bar top with a loud _thunk_ of glass against wood.

When Jordan mentioned leaving the bar, he thought that he would take him to some place had been staying. Instead, they walked for a few blocks before Hal pulled him into some dirty alleyway and pushed him up, hard, against the brick wall. He grunted, pushing Hal back. Hal pushed back just as hard, practically growling as their lips met somewhere in the middle.

It was a mockery of a kiss, more teeth than lips, but Guy gripped Hal tighter, pulling him up against him hard. He managed to get a leg between his, sliding up until Hal could grind against the expanse of his thigh. He nipped at Hal’s lip until he tasted blood to go with the sticky sweetness of the coke.

Jordan’s hips rolled up against his, brown eyes meeting green in a way that was too much, too intense. Guy had to push him back, grabbing him and slamming him up against the grimy alley wall. He pushed that leather jacket he always wore off of his shoulders, soft, worn leather hitting filthy concrete. It was one less layer between them and Hal evened the score by unzipping his hoodie and pushing it to the ground as well.

Their eyes met again and Guy moved in, pressing their mouths together in another bruising kiss.

“Jesus Christ, Jordan.” Guy murmured against his lips as Hal slipped a hand into his pants, fingers curling around his cock and stroking him.

His hands were rough and calloused, but so were Guy’s and Hal moaned when he slipped a hand down the front of his jeans to palm him messily. It shouldn’t have been anywhere near enough, hell it shouldn’t have been anywhere near good, but he bucked up into Hal’s hand and Hal moaned like it was the best thing he experienced.

Guy had to kiss him just to shut him up, moans and sighs bouncing off the walls of the alley. He almost wanted to push him down and pull out his cock, have the “Best Green Lantern” on his knees and see if that extended to those pouty lips, but Jordan leaned forward and buried his face in his neck. He nipped and sucked at his skin there, hips pushing forward into his hand, and Guy decided that he didn’t want this to stop because the feeling of their bodies pressed together felt almost as good as Hal’s hand working around his cock.

He was thankful that Hal was working on freeing his cock from his pants when he shot off, cumming against the stripe of skin that had ridden up on Hal’s stomach, panting his abs. Guy panted, tilting up and kissing Hal hard once more as he continued to stroke him until he was coming as well. He spilled in his pants, painting Guy’s hand and the inside of his underwear with hot cum. 

Guy’s hand was sticky when Hal reached down to pull him out of his pants, pushing until his cum was smearing against Guy’s lips. He sputtered but Hal just pushed his fingers into his own mouth, forcing Guy to taste him on his skin. Guy cleaned his fingers off with his tongue before leaning in, pushing his tongue into Hal’s mouth to make him taste himself.

“You taste awful, Jordan.”

Hal laughed at that, reaching down and swiping a thumb through the cum on his stomach, bringing it up to his lips and licking it off.

“You’re not so bad, _Gardner_.”  
“Really?”

Hal gave him a smile and held his thumb up to Guy’s lips. Guy sucked his thumb into his mouth, immediately grimacing.

“You ass, I taste terrible!” His voice was hoarse as he yelled, but he couldn’t help but start to laugh.

Hal joined him, and they laughed together until it almost hurt to do so and they went quiet, staring each other down in a dirty alley. Guy cleared his throat, tucking his cock away before he spoke.

“So, where are you staying?”  
“Nowhere, I was hoping you were staying somewhere.”  
“I just accidentally blew into town and you think I just have somewhere lined up to stay? This is your city, Jordan.”

Hal scoffed.

“Yeah, I haven’t had a place to live here in years. Cheap motel room?”  
“Fine, but you’re paying for half.”  
“Fine.” Hal sighed, and they started to walk towards the cheapest motel in town.

“...Can I pay you back?”

And Guy could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
